everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Christmas./@comment-99.252.198.194-20150304063540/@comment-70.113.113.144-20150305083715
Being one with a slightly higher than cursory knowledge of the Bible, I'd like to weigh in on this speculation. Granted, I have NO idea where this 1-16-15 stuff is coming from, and I don't think its actually relevant to be honest, but hey! I'm a sucker for being able to flex my knowledge. The first thing to know is that this number combination is FUCKING INSANE and can be inputted ANYWHERE in the bible. Basically every book. And there are 66. Let's go with John, though, like you did! Though, there are 4 Johns... (John, John 1, John 2, and John 3. Who thought this was a good idea?) We'll come back to John 1, here's the verse from just John.(Oh, and I'm using King James Version, for the authenticities.) 6 There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. 7 The same came for a witness, to bear witness of the Light, that all men through him might believe. 8 He was not that Light, but was sent to bear witness of that Light. 9 That was the true Light, which lighteth every man that cometh into the world. 10 He was in the world, and the world was made by him, and the world knew him not. 11 He came unto his own, and his own received him not. 12 But as many as received him, to them gave he power to become the sons of God, even to them that believe on his name: 13 Which were born, not of blood, nor of the will of the flesh, nor of the will of man, but of God. 14 And the Word was made flesh, and dwelt among us, (and we beheld his glory, the glory as of the only begotten of the Father,) full of grace and truth. 15 John bare witness of him, and cried, saying, This was he of whom I spake, He that cometh after me is preferred before me: for he was before me. Hmm? What was that? Oh, there's ANOTHER verse in just John we could see? Well, let's. 6 When he had heard therefore that he was sick, he abode two days still in the same place where he was. 7 Then after that saith he to his disciples, Let us go into Judaea again. 8 His disciples say unto him, Master, the Jews of late sought to stone thee; and goest thou thither again? 9 Jesus answered, Are there not twelve hours in the day? If any man walk in the day, he stumbleth not, because he seeth the light of this world. 10 But if a man walk in the night, he stumbleth, because there is no light in him. 11 These things said he: and after that he saith unto them, Our friend Lazarus sleepeth; but I go, that I may awake him out of sleep. 12 Then said his disciples, Lord, if he sleep, he shall do well. 13 Howbeit Jesus spake of his death: but they thought that he had spoken of taking of rest in sleep. 14 Then said Jesus unto them plainly, Lazarus is dead. 15 And I am glad for your sakes that I was not there, to the intent ye may believe; nevertheless let us go unto him. Well, WHAT a coinkydink, it's the beginning of the Lazarus story! Butter my biscuits, ain't that interesting. But wait, that's not the whole Bible! There is also our friend John 1 we talked about! John 1 is short, so short he only has one chapter. He's very sensitive, don't pick on him. So here is just verses 1-16 from John 1. 1 In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. 2 The same was in the beginning with God. 3 All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. 4 In him was life; and the life was the light of men. 5 And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. 6 There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. 7 The same came for a witness, to bear witness of the Light, that all men through him might believe. 8 He was not that Light, but was sent to bear witness of that Light. 9 That was the true Light, which lighteth every man that cometh into the world. 10 He was in the world, and the world was made by him, and the world knew him not. 11 He came unto his own, and his own received him not. 12 But as many as received him, to them gave he power to become the sons of God, even to them that believe on his name: 13 Which were born, not of blood, nor of the will of the flesh, nor of the will of man, but of God. 14 And the Word was made flesh, and dwelt among us, (and we beheld his glory, the glory as of the only begotten of the Father,) full of grace and truth. 15 John bare witness of him, and cried, saying, This was he of whom I spake, He that cometh after me is preferred before me: for he was before me. 16 And of his fulness have all we received, and grace for grace. I think that was the verse you were talking about. Now that I can read it myself, in full context, I can absolutely say that this does not make sense in game. It doesn't even make sense reading it now, truthfully? Kind of looks like word salad. Maybe I should go to bed too. But yeah, the whole "becoming one flesh with God, becoming His son and being brothers and sisters with all Christianity" and all that jazz absolutely only means becoming a Christian. Christians almost have like their own slang language with all of the unique stuff they say. I have definitely heard the word "evangelize" far many more times than a regular human would be expected to. I was gonna grab more verses but now my eyes hurt from all this Bible-reading. Good night and good hunting.